


Oxidization

by JellyDishes



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyDishes/pseuds/JellyDishes
Summary: Fenris measures time not in years, or in days, but in breaths. In their lack. In the moments that take them away. Replacing them but slowly.
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke
Kudos: 6





	Oxidization

Fenris measures time not in years, or in days, but in breaths. In their lack. In the moments that take them away. Replacing them but slowly.

The air has never felt so heavy nor so still as it does now, and he has to struggle to draw it in, has to remember to breathe. Remember to part his lips. Pull in the sound of her laugh and push out a word, a name, a hasty, thoughtless thing. A dangerous thing. In. And. Out. Heaving like he’d been running, been fighting, been flitting about as a ghost made of skin and made of light, smeared thickly across the air until it bled. It felt like he had. Like Marian had caught time itself in between her slender fingers, in his, in the scrape of a clawed finger against the curve of her leg, just where the scars end and the flesh begins, and had given it a twist. Sped it up, slowed it down. Caught.

Just as he was caught.

Her thumbs pressed on either side of his spine, laced a chain he didn’t know how to break. Wasn’t sure he even wanted to. Not anymore. As fragile, a tenuous a hold as a word, a smear of teeth against the dark, and yet.

She stands before him in her smallclothes, down to her breastband, a strip of fabric the color of sunsets off Seheron cookfires, thin and straining and liable to rip and snag on his his armor, and yet. She has stripped the layers from him, one by each, until this was all that was left, this moment of pause, the gasp before the indrawn breath.


End file.
